Skinny Dipping
by takeabiteofmyhearttonight
Summary: Sam wants to go swimming but Blaine didn't bring his suit.


"If you could do anything right now what would it be?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair as he glanced out over the pool in the backyard. The sun had set hours ago and there were about a million stars in the sky, but other than the fact that it was a perfect night, there was absolutely nothing to do. His parents were out of town for the weekend, and Blaine had come over to hang out for the evening, though he had ended up staying a lot longer than expected.

"I don't know," Blaine replied with a simple shrug. In a small town like Lima, there was never much to do. "We could always p—"

"If you suggest Karaoke Revolution one more time, I swear…" Sam cut him off, laughing as he shook his head, flipping his hair away from his eyes as he turned to look over at Blaine, a slight look of mischief in his grey eyes as an idea struck him. Without saying anything, he stood up from his chair and took a few casual steps towards the pool, stripping out of his shirt as he tossed it carelessly to the lawn chair. "Wanna go swimming?" he asked, glancing back at Blaine with a crooked grin. It was too late to go anywhere, and as much as he loved Blaine he really wasn't in the mood for another round of karaoke, as much as he loved to watch his boyfriend get into his element.

"Sam," Blaine started hesitantly. Back when they first started dating, seeing Sam shirtless always caught Blaine off guard and rendered him speechless, but recently he'd gotten better at forming coherent sentences whenever the shirt found a way to get off of Sam, mostly because Blaine was the usual reason Sam didn't have a shirt on. "I really doubt I'd fit into your swimming trunks. They'd fall right off, and I don't have anything else to wear if I get my clothes wet."

Sam laughed as his hands moved to the zipper of his shorts. "Here's a word of advice." A grin spread across his lips as he casually tugged at his zipper, easily dropping his shorts to the ground around his ankles before stepping out of them. "Live a little." With that being said, Sam took off towards the pool, leaping into the water as he tucked in his legs and cannonballed into the pool. Once his head appeared up over the water, he threw something over at Blaine, and when the brunette realize he was holding a wet pair of his boyfriend's boxers, he blushed as he tossed them off to the side.

"Not gonna have any fun sitting over there, Anderson," Sam shouted from the pool, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to hurry up and join him so he wouldn't have to swim alone.

After a few brief moments of thought, Blaine pulled off his shirt and carefully placed it on the chair before slowly removing his shoes and jeans. When he was left in only his boxers, he brought his eyes back up to meet Sam's from across the distance between the pool and the lounging area where they had both been previously sitting. Instead of running and jumping into the pool like Sam had just done, Blaine moved over to the steps where he slowly dropped his boxers down, not meeting Sam's eyes as he stepped out of them and into the pool, waiting until he was up to his waist in water before he finally looked over at his boyfriend with a sly, playful smile.

"Well, look who decided to come and play," Sam teased with an equally devious grin, taking his time as he swam over to Blaine and stopping when they was less than a foot apart. "Took you long enough," he murmured as he took the last step that took care of all the space left between them.

Blaine shuddered as he felt Sam's lips brushing against his ear, but only leaned in closer as Sam whispered, suggesting they go into the deep end. After the way Blaine had displayed himself before getting into the water, the last thing on Sam's mind was swimming.

With a smirk threatening to take over his features, Blaine leaned in to brush his lips against Sam's, only to pull away as the blonde leaned in for more. "Deep end sounds like fun," Blaine agreed, pushing past Sam as he dived under the water to wet his curls, swimming his way over to the middle of the pool where he could at least stand, as the water only made its way to his shoulders.

Sam followed soon after, a slightly dazed expression on his face as he swam his way over to Blaine. Not wasting any time, Sam pushed Blaine back against the side of the pool with his body, resting his hands on either side of his boyfriend as he pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's. Somehow he always tasted like coffee and even if Sam wasn't the biggest fan of his boyfriend's favorite drink, he still thought that Blaine's lips always tasted amazing and the way he could always feel Blaine smiling against his lips always made his heart skip a beat like a school girl with a crush.

The idea of teasing each other had always seemed appealing, but things never worked out like that with Sam and Blaine. They drove each other crazy and they could never get enough of each other, so before they could even think about teasing they were already all over each other, their lips kissing everything while their hands explored everyplace else.

As the kiss deepened, Sam could feel Blaine practically melting into him as his hands moved to rest on Sam's chest. He quickly pulled back, eliciting a soft whimper out of Blaine as he lowered his lips to a small patch of skin where Blaine's neck met his collarbone, sucking lightly as he pressed his body forward against Blaine's to keep him from moving around in the water.

A throaty moan from Blaine broke the silence as Sam applied more suction to Blaine's neck. Sam had always prided himself for knowing which places always drove his boyfriend crazy. He nipped playfully at Blaine's neck, grinning against the boy's shoulder as Blaine's hips shifted in a not so subtle way against Sam's.

Eventually Sam gave in, grinding his hips against Blaine's as he kissed his way up his neck, leaving a hot trail of sensual kisses along the already wet skin as he moved his hips in slow, steady movements. Sam had always had more patience when it came to this, and he tsk'd at Blaine as the boy thrusted his hips forward against Sam's as Sam reached another sensitive spot along his neck. Blaine's entire body had always been rather sensitive, but Sam knew that he could always get his boyfriend worked up by teasing his neck or the soft skin along Blaine's inner thigh.

Gasping as he threw his head back a bit, Blaine bit down on his lip as his hands lowered to Sam's hips, his fingers digging into the skin underneath the water. It wasn't long before he had enough of Sam playing with his neck and decided that he needed Sam's lips back on his again. Making quick work of guiding Sam's lips back to his, Blaine cupped Sam's face in his hands as he brought their lips back together, ignoring the way Sam's hand held onto the edge of the pool as he continued to slowly grind his hips firmly into Blaine's, moaning into each other's mouths as they fell apart against each other.

Blaine was literally panting against Sam's lips, and his mind was in a complete haze as his tongue flicked out against Sam's. How Sam had such self control, Blaine had no clue. Blaine let out a desperate moan, urging Sam for more as he lowered his hands down into the water to cup his boyfriend's ass, squeezing tightly as he felt one of Sam's hands move up to fist in his wet curls.

Sam's slow and steady thrusts turned more frantic, his hips urgently rocking into Blaine's, if not for the sheer sensation of it, then for the breathy moans that escaped Blaine's lips with every continuous hip movement.

"_Sam_," Blaine whimpered against Sam's mouth as a familiar heat began building down in his lower body just from the friction between him and his boyfriend. Blaine's normally hazel eyes were a dark amber, and his grip tightened on Sam's ass as his vision blurred, his boyfriend's name leaving his lips in a deep moan as he rested his head against the side of the pool.

When Blaine opened his eyes, Sam was panting and resting his forehead against his shoulder, his grip having let up on the pool edge as he rested both hands palms facing down on the cool pavement surrounding the pool. Sam tilted his head to the side, pressing a light kiss to Blaine's ear. "We can play that karaoke game if you want now."


End file.
